Gan Q
is a kaiju from another dimension. It appears as bipedal giant eye, with several smaller eyes all over its body. Being a creature from another dimension, Gan Q found everything in the human dimension to be funny. Never ending laughter can be heard from it, thus it can be considered as "insane" by human standards. It first appeared in Ultraman Gaia Episode 6. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Code №00 While Team Lightning and Team Falcon were going through an aerial training exercise somewhere in the country they encountered Gan Q code №00 in the ground who suddenly started laughing at them. While analyzing it at X.I.G HQ, Gamu Takayama discovered that the Gan Q wasn't giving off any vital signs. While trying to understand what exactly Gan Q was he began to be tormented by Gan Q's powers even though he was many miles away. Gamu choked and told Team Lightning and Team Falcon to fire upon the giant eye. But Gan Q simply absorbed the two missiles and then fired one back at Tatsuhiko Yoneda, Team Falcon's leader. The mysterious eye then went underground and fled shortly after, but Gamu still had visions tormenting him. Code №01 Gamu took a visit to Alchemy Stars member Makoto, to do more research on all Gan Q's strange abilities. At the same time XIG track Gan Q down to an oil refinery, eighty kilometers away from his first location. Gan Q resurfaced and reviled his new body that he created from the magnetics from the one missile he kept. Gan Q began to wreck wanton havoc just as soon as he emerged. When XIG arrived and began their assault, Gan Q tried to absorb Peace Carry into his biggest eye. As the kaiju continued his insane laughter Gamu morphed into Ultraman Gaia, rammed Gan Q down, and prevented Peace Carry from becoming Gan Q's victim. Gaia started to have the upper hand with the insane laughing monster until Gan Q started using his energy attacks and knocked him down. Gan Q wasted no time in absorbing Gaia into his body. Inside Gan Q's strange body, Gaia was tortured by Gan Q's laughter until he flew out of his body, blowing the laughing monster to pieces. Trivia *Gan Q's name is a pun on the Japanese word for . *Gan Q got his name from a press article after his first attack on Team Falcon and Team Lighting. *On the outside of Gan Q's body there is only 17 eyes visible. *Gan Q is possibly based off of Argus Panoptes, the Greek mythological giant with a thousand eyes, as Gan Q has many eyes inside and out of it's body. *Gan Q's design motif is based on Mokumokuren, a multi-eyed Youkai and MSM-04 Acguy from Mobile Suit Gundam. Code №02 The same Gan Q reappeared in episode 31 "The Accursed Eye" as a battered up Code №01 and Code №02. Gan Q reappeared in the middle of a city, back from the dead with a zombified look. When X.I.G. attacked, he disappeared. At the same time, a young boy by the name of Satoshi, who was born with psychic powers, was being harassed by the soul of an ancient sorcerer named Kijuro Mato, a prophesied spirit that that would use Gan Q to take control over all of Japan. Gan Q returned the next night and he did some damage, only to disappear during the first XIG attack. Once XIG learned that Gan Q was part of a prophecy about Kijuro Mato; Gamu, was sent to protect Satoshi, to prevent the one-eyed monster's full return. That night Mato decided to take one of Satshi's friends hostage, and when Gamu and Satoshi arrived on the scene, Mato began to torture her to force Satoshi to cooperate. Satoshi fired his psychic energy only for Mato to return fire and use his power to restore Gan Q into Code №02. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and began to assault Gan Q with several hits and an Energy Surge punch. Satoshi's friend was released from Mato's power with telekinesis and left both her and Satoshi unconscious. Gan Q fired energy balls only for them to be avoided and blocked by the Energy Shield, as well as Gaia outsmarting him. When Gaia thought he was finally down, Gan Q came back up and started his assault anew on the hero. Upon using the eye holograms, Gan Q had the upper hand on Gaia. Satoshi woke up and used his powers to destroy the eye holograms and helped Gaia vanquish Mato and Gan Q. Satoshi then absorbed the power stolen from him and Gan Q reverted to his disfigured state. After Gaia turned into Supreme Version, Gan Q was destroyed by the Photon Stream. Trivia *The Gan Q Code №02 costume was newly built. *Gan Q Code №2's red stripes are a recycled from Fire Golza's costume. *Gan Q Code №2's laughter is a mixture of his and Kijuro's laughter, which was then greatly lowered in pitch, so that it sounded more like grunting than laughter. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gan Q appears in episodes 5 and 6 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. The 2nd monster controlled by Kate and unleashed upon Gomora when her Fire Golza fell, Gan Q opened up with a series of shots from his eye cannon. Gomora quickly dodged, leaping to the side. The blasts continued flying until smashing into the rising Fire Golza. His ally fell, his entire body being engulfed in an explosion. The loss of her monster didn't effect Kate who called her monster back just as the rest of ZAP SPACY arrived. While her fiery Golza was gone for good, her Gan Q would come in handy again. After fooling ZAP SPACY into believing Rei had attacked and demolished much of the human population of Bolias, Kate attacked the team and left the Pendragon damaged. She then followed Rei, locating him after he defeated the monster Twin Tail. Gan Q attacked Litra and she demanded a battle between Gan Q and Gomora, but Rei declined. She had another way of forcing him into battle: use a hostage! She made Oki appear before Gan Q, restrained by chains. When she demanded that Gan Q kill the human, Rei gave in and let loose Gomora! The two titans battled, but it took more than the combined might of Gomora and Litra to tackle such a juggernaut. As the battle raged, the Pendragon flew in, newly repaired and armed. Flying by Litra’s side, the ship unleashed its most destructive weapon on Gan Q: the Hyper Omega Cannon! The beam exploded on the strange beast, sending it crashing to the ground in a fit before its entire body was destroyed in a titanic blast. Trivia *Gan Q's suite in this series was newly built. **This can be seen as his body is appears more like bare human muscle, and not as many veins are visible in his main eye. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gan Q returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Ultraseven during the final battle. He is also one of the monsters that make up Beryudora's body. Trivia *The Gan Q suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was re-used for his appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight Gan Q reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight, as "The Gan Q", as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Gan Q was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Bemstar,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Gan Q teamed up with Bemstar to battle and Ultra by using their absorption and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna Miracle form and managed to destroy both Gan Q and Bemstar at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorption regions. Trivia *The Gan Q Suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Gan Q's appearance in the mini-series. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Gan-Q reappeared in this special as a monster UltraLived by Kenta Watarai. He along with Alien Akumania, who is UltraLived by Chigusa Kuno, to attack Mochiron, who was UltraLived by Misuzu Isurugi. They taunted him without stop until Gomora, who was UltraLived by Hikaru Raido, came and slammed the two big-eyed monsters against each other. Ultraman Ginga S Gan Q reappeared in this series, MonsLived by Alien Guts Bolst. Near the final, Bolst was sent to MonsLived into Gan Q and split into two to stole Shepardon's energies. The UPG team witnessed this and began an operation to save the monster by using a magnetic wave. Shou arrived at the scene and fired one of the two Gan Q to save Shepardon. He fired a Gudon-charged bullet from his Victory Lancer but a Gan Q absorbed it (at the same time revealed that this Gan Q was controlled by Bolst) and return fire at Shou, knocking him. Shepardon regained his strength and pushed Gan Q, knocking him down and stomped the monster rapidly but Bolst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Bolst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepardon. The Live Base staffs completed their objective, managing the UPG Captain to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recover and transform into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepardon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Strium Mode and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. Despite all three monster and alien reverted to Spark Doll, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Bolst's deed was done and Gan Q's Spark Doll was used among of those needed for Exceller to become Five King. In episode 10, Yoshida became a victim of Alien Akumania Muerte in human disguise, he caught the boy but Gan-Q tried to fight back, as he was under control by Alien Akumania and turn to giant Gan-Q. Even after Gan-Q was control by Alien Akumania, Yoshida still in his consciousness and try to gain Ginga's help but failed. Later, Ultraman Victory appeared after pucnhing Alien Akumania with his EX Red King Knuckle, both of Ginga and Victory was beaten by Gan-Q until the boy talks to Yoshida about their days together. Alien Akumania fire his eye ray but was absorb by Gan-Q and fire back to Akumania. Ginga change to Ginga Strium and fire Zoffy's M87 ray while Victory summon his Shepardon saber, making a V Slash and destroy Alien Akumania. The boy cry after Gan-Q saying goodbye to him and appologise. Ginga once again use his Ginga Comfort to transform back Yoshida back to his self. In the last scene, Yoshida see the boy hanging the Gan-Q Spark Doll in front of the basket of his bike now that he know how to ride it causing Yoshida to be happy and smile in the end. Trivia *After the incident in episode 10, Exceller now loses one of the components for Five King, since Gan Q is currently fallen into the possession of a boy. Data - Code №01 = : Thanks to Gurashie's remodelling, this Gan Q had connections with Bemstar as seen if Bemstar absorbed Ultraman Zero's Wide Shot, Gan Q will fire it back to him. But this would participate in both monsters' defeat. Ultraman Ginga S *Illusions: Gan Q can create an illusion of himself. This was not his actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Bolst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. *Stun Bolts: Gan Q can release a purple ray of energy from his large eye that can stun enemies in place. This was not his actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Bolst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. *Size Change: Gan Q can reduce his size from giant to human. Gan_Q_Code_№01_Energy_Eye_Cannon_Blast.png|Energy Eye Cannon Blast Gan Q Ginga S Absorb.png|Absorption Gan Q Extraordinary Jumper.png|Flight Gan Q Illusion.png|Illusions Gan Q Paralysis Ray.png|Stun Bolts - Imperfect= Gan Q Code №01 (Imperfect) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Gan Q can turn himself intangible to prevent attacks. *Teleportation: Gan Q can teleport as a quick way of escape. *Dream Invasion: Gan Q can enter inside his target's dream. }} - Code №02= Gan Q Code №02 Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 56,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers & Weapons *Energy Ball Blasts: Gan Q can launch explosive, purple energy ball blasts of energy from his main eye that can destroy buildings in one hit. These blasts are extremely powerful, capable of creating explosions that rival its own size. When blocked by another type of energy, these blasts will separate into several, equally powerful blasts. *Eye Probes: Gan Q can fire the eyes on his legs at opponents, turning them into probes. These probes can fly about and strike opponents with enough force to knock them down, and the probes can also fire purple energy beams. *Quick Healing: Gan Q can quickly heals himself from injuries, shown when he was able to get up even after receiving multiple deathblows from Gaia. Weakness If Shusasku, (Kijuro Mato's decendant) remove all of Gan Q's energies, the monster will be forced to resume back to his imperfect state. Gan_Q's_eye_probe.jpg|Eye Probes }} Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Gan Q's Spark Doll was among the imitations Spark Doll which created by Tomoya's drawings when an unknown force materialize them to life. Later in Ultraman Ginga S, Gan Q was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages: Gan Q's Spark Doll (not the imitation) was used by two people. *In episode 7, Alien Guts Bolst MonsLived into Gan Q to steal Shepardon's Victorium energies. He even inherited his power to the monster, as Gan Q was shown using Bolst's power to duplicate into illusions and firing paralysis rays. Gan Q was defeated when all of his clones destroyed by Ultraman Victory whom used King Joe Custom's King Joe Launcher, followed by Magnetic Wave laser via UPG Live Base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Gan Q, alongside Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas and Super C.O.V was used by Exceller to become Five King. Gan Q's power was seen in used, absorbing the firepower of ULtraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory and later repel it back to them though Shepardon took the blow instead. He was MonsLived again into Five King when Exceller wanted to go on a rampage. Again, his powers were used when against Hikaru Raido,as seen reflected Eleking's Electric Shock attack and defeated King Joe Custom with Energy Eye Cannon Blast. Gan Q was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. *In episode 10, a man was forced to MonsLive into Gan Q by Alien Akumania Other media Ultra Zone GAN_Q_ZONE_I.jpg Gan-Q zone.png GAN_Q_ZONE_II.jpg Monster Busters Powered Gan Q appears in this video game as well as a subspecies called . Gon Q buster.png Gon Q no 2 buster.png Ice Gan Q.jpg In Popular Culture Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso In episode 154, a slightly altered (smaller head, no antennae) Gan Q appeared with Zezezettototoso. References *http://monsterarchives.proboards.com/thread/896/gan *Wikipedia - ウルトラマンガイアの登場怪獣 *Seesaa wiki - Gan Q (CodeNo.01) *Seesaa wiki - Gan Q (CodeNo.02) *Seesaa wiki - Gan Q (Galaxy Version) *Seesaa wiki - Gan Q (Ultra Zero Fight) *http://kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/Gan_Q Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Category:Galaxy M91 Residents Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia